totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario
Lucario is a Fighting-Steel Pokemon, that had it's debut in Generation IV. It evolves from Riolu via Happiness during day. The Reality PokeMole In this show, Ricktworick1 plays as Lucario. In the first season, he was very shy and could not do a lot. He was talking a lot to Host, Seviper (Mjpj189). It wasn't his strategy, but many people did suspect him. He got 4th place in this season, losing to Glaceon, Monferno and winner, Lopunny. At the end of final episode it was revealed that he won't participate in Season 2. It was a lie, since Seviper already planned to put him in next season. He joined the game. This time, Lucario is much more confident and he's not scared of loss. At the mid-game, he revealed that some people cheated throughout the game. It took a lot of controversies. It is still investigated. NickiNor2 Lucario hatches from an egg as a Riolu in episode 11, the egg challenge. Riolu respects and reveres Tyranitar, who he often calls "master". Lucario is very strong and honorable. He joined Tyranitar's alliance. Riolu left in episode 25 due to being a threat. He is still in TPA as of episode 28 before Nicki cancelled it. Ranks: TPI: 8th TPA: cancelled Wave3436 Lucario began his game on TPI(season 1) as a Riolu and didn't evolve until episode 6.After which, he was labelled as "the strongest in the season". He joined Espeon's alliance's in episode 7 after Poochyena was eliminated and he found love in the Leshawna character:Umbreon even nicknaming her "Umb".After that, he was depressed a little bit after Umbreon was eliminated.But he did manage to get all the way to the final 3, where he sacrificed himself to let Espeon win the final immunity challenge and he left 3rd place. In season 2(Total Pokemon History),he was eliminated first but he came back in episode 5 and he made it all the way to the merge.He managed to form an alliance with his girlfriend:Umbreon and his friends: Infernape and Purugly. But after having sex with Umbreon, Infernape got jealous and he left at the final 8, which led to him getting ousted afterwards.In the finale, he voted for his girlfriend to win but because of what Torterra did, Purugly ended up winning instead of Umbreon. In season 3(Heroes Vs Villains), he was put on the heroes team and he made it all the way to the merge, but after planning to get rid of his son, Lucario was voted out instead at the final 7. He wasn't in season 4. In season 5(Total Pokemon Humanized), he and his wife:Umbreon competed and was in an alliance with Espeon and after Leafeon turned against that alliance and voted out Umbreon, he held a grudge against her and Torterra and it cost him getting himself eliminated at the final 8. In season 6(Total Pokemon Collab), he managed to make it to the F10 after winning a song challenge in episode 6. But he was eliminated in 7th place because of Roserence's alliance and his strength. He wasn't in season 7. In season 8(Total Pokemon Revenge), he was put on the guys team, and was in an alliance with Leafeon, but after that alliance crumbled and after his wife left the game.He has been on his own.As of episode 27, Lucario made it to the final tribal council and managed to get 4 of the votes and got 2nd place. {C}In season 9:Total Pokemon Cosmos Vs Chaos, he was put on the cosmos tribe and helped his tribe win the first individual immunity challenge.In episode 7, because of a tribe switch, he was put on the Chaos tribe and was nearly voted off.But he managed to survive elimination and managed to make it to the final 2, where he won the entire season by a 6-3 vote. Chimcharman123 Lucario made his first appearance in Episode 8 of Season 1, who ended up eliminating Hitmontop. He was somewhat friends with Darkrai and Jynx. He was a self-proclaimed surfer with an attitude. He was voted out in Episode 14 when Hitmontop voted him out as the deciding vote over Flaaffy. In the Finale, he voted for Altaria to win. He didn't qualify for TPA: Poke Actors, but was the Aftermath Host with his girlfriend Mandibuzz. He got more aggressive because he didn't qualify for Season 2. He got qualified for Season 3 (Total Pokémon Revenge Of The World) with the other 23 veterans. He became somewhat of a jerk, since he wasn't on the same team as his girlfriend. He never really interacts with anyone else on his team. He still acts like himself sometimes, like when everyone was disappearing in Episode 4, but otherwise he doesn't do much. AJ's TPI Lucario, labeled "The Dark Aura", first appears in the battlefield, losing a battle to Charizard as usual. His first major action is when he literally kicks Oshawott out of the battlefield. He is not yet eliminated.